Rayquaza Appears
Here is the scene where Tino brings out Shiny Rayquaza and defeats the Villains and save the Crystal Empire in War of the Apocalypse. Sonic: There's too many of them! Silver: And there too strong we can't win! Tino Tonitini: '''(In Cyborg's voice) Yes, we can! We'll get through this if we stick together as a- (Before Tino can finish the last sentence everyone are scared and runs off) '''Tino Tonitini: Team. Sunset Shimmer: Now what do we do? Ash Ketchum: Tino! We need to help them! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, I'm right behind you! Ash Ketchum: Alright, then bring us some super fast Pokémon! Emerl: Bring one strong Pokémon! Tino Tonitini: Right. (Closes his eyes as we see the image of the silhouette of the serpent Pokemon) Black Legendary Dragon Type Pokemon, help us out! (Tino opens eyes as we see a portal appears then a mysterious Pokémon pops out and it reaches towards the sun it's body shines brightly reveals to be a Shiny Black Rayquaza) Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza! Max Taylor: Wow! Bonnie: Awesome! Rex Owen: And look it's body is Black. It's a shiny Rayquaza! Zoe Drake: Oh my gosh! It's a Shiny Legendary Pokemon! Runo Misaki: It's so beautiful! Julie Makimoto: I think I'm gonna faint! Ash Ketchum: Alright, Rayquaza! Take the Villains down and save the Crystal Empire! (Shiny Rayquaza roars and charges towards and attacks the Villains) Megatron: Do not let that Legendary Pokémon defeat us! Capture it now! (They fire nets and missiles but Rayquaza dodges all of the missiles and nets) Adagio Dazzle: Grrr! Somebody bring some other weapons to catch that thing and get Tino! (Shiny Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse at the weapons and explodes) Lockdown: Get it! Starscream: With pleasure! (Starscream fires a missile but Rayquaza dodge two of them expect one and got hit) Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza! Tino Tonitini: Rayquaza! Princess Cadence: Tino! Catch! (Cadence throws a mega stone as Tino grabs it) Tino Tonitini: Rayquaza! Mega Evolve! (The mega stone glows brighter as Rayquaza mega evolves into Mega Rayquaza) Sonata Dusk: Rayquaza, mega evolves! Aria Blaze: Uh, oh! Bowser: Not again! Bowser Jr.: Not good! Spectre: Don't you just stand there, you nincompoops! Do something! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza then fires Dragon Pulse and destroy the KSI robots and decepticons, next it fires a hyper beam attack and blow the Villains away and at last it activates it's signature move Dragon Ascent and also kills Megatron) Shego: It's using Dragon Ascent! Dr. Drakken: You got to be kidding me! Adagio Dazzle: Not that signature move! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza dashes faster and faster and hits and defeats the Villains in one blast) Carver Descartes: Rayquaza, did it! Lor McQuarrie: Yes! Tino Tonitini: Way to go! Tish Katsufrakis: Alright! Max Taylor: Rayquaza did it! Zoe Drake: Awesome! That Black Rayquaza is so beautiful! Rex Owen: That's one powerful Legendary Pokémon that can mega evolve! Gorem: That is amazing! Marucho Marukura: AWESOME! Max Taylor: Mega Evolution rules! (Max and Rex fist pound) (Then the space pirates showed up behind the D-Team) Emerl: Max, Rex, Zoe! Look out! (Gavro throws a net trapping the D-Team) Gavro: Gotcha! (Emerl, Xion and Tino jumps in) Tino Tonitini: Leave them alone! (Tino kicks Foolscap, Emerl punches Gavro and Xion hits Sheer with her Keyblade) Xion: Are you three okay? Max Taylor: We're okay. Tino Tonitini: Hang on we'll get you guys out of the net. (Tino, Emerl and Xion removes the net sending the D-Team free then Tino helps Max, Emerl helps Rex and Xion and helps Zoe up) Max Taylor: Thanks. Emerl: You're very welcome. Sheer: Grrr! Foolscap: You free our enemies! Gavro: (Cracking his knuckles) Now let's see if we can beat you up one by one! (The Space Pirates try to attack but Shiny Mega Rayquaza came by in front of them defending the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Leave us alone! Scare them away with Dragon Pulse! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse attack to scare Sheer, Gavro and Foolscap away) Sheer: Fine, we're going! Gavro: We'll get you for this! Foolscap: We'll be back and when we do! You're going to be very sorry! Spectre: Very sorry! (They fly away) Tino Tonitini: No! You're the one who shall be sorry! (Then Shiny Mega Rayquaza retrieves back to normal) G-Merl: Way to go, Tino. 'Tino Tonitini: '(To G-Merl) Thanks. (To Shiny Rayquaza) And thank you, Rayquaza for saving us, and the Crystal Empire. You can go back where you belong now. (Shiny Rayquaza flies up to the sky) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes